Don't Leave Me Behind
by TakeOneLook
Summary: Part 2 of The Bean Trilogy. Bean finally gets the job she's always wanted. Can Race handle her decision? Jack and Spot are at each other's throats.. over a girl? Finished! Merry Christmas!
1. New Beginnings

Bean loved summer. The air was warm, the birds sang, and best of all, ice cream was everywhere.  
  
The bell atop the wooden door jingled as Bean strolled into Tibby's. She slid the seat across from Denton. "Ya wanted tah see me?"  
  
Denton smiled, "Yes I did. Jack showed me the story you wrote. You've got a whole lot of talent, Bean."  
  
Bean blushed, "T'anks, Denton."  
  
"You know, there's a job opening at The Sun for a typesetter. Would you be interested?"  
  
"Aww, I dunno, Denton. I like bein' a newsie jus' fine."  
  
"Well, you'd be working evenings. You could still sell papes if you wanted."  
  
"How much does it pay?"  
  
"Two dollars a day. And with your spirit and talent for writing, you could work your way up to being a reporter in no time. I'll even throw in a good word for ya."  
  
"Wow, I dunno, Denton. Lemme t'ink about it."  
  
"Sure," Denton nodded. "How about I buy you some ice cream?"  
  
"Are ya shor about dat?" Bean asked.  
  
Denton chuckled. "I've bought lunch for twenty newsies before. Buying you some ice cream isn't such a big deal."  
  
~~~  
  
Mooch looked into Jack's eyes. They were sitting on the roof of the lodging house, watching the sun set.  
  
Jack twirled a piece of Mooch's silky raven black hair around his finger. "Yer da best thing dat evah happened tah me, Mooch," he whispered.  
  
Mooch smiled, "Ya ain't so bad yerself, Jack," she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
When they broke apart a few minutes later, Jack asked, "So what exactly happened wid you an' Spot?"  
  
Mooch sighed. "You jus' ruined a perfectly good moment, Jack."  
  
~~~  
  
"I'll see yer ten an raise ya fitteen." Skittery pushed the chips out into the growing pile on the floor of the bunk room.  
  
Race suppressed a smile. That dirty good-for-nothing piece of dirt just gambled his life savings, and he was going to lose. Race really needed that money, too. He grinned wickedly as he laid down his cards. "Royal flush." he announced smugly, showing his ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of spades.  
  
Skittery's mouth dropped open. He laid down his cards, a two, three, four, five, and six of hearts. "Straight flush," he mumbled digging the money out of his pockets.  
  
Race scooped up all the chips and collected his money. He glanced around the room. "Any more takers?"  
  
All the newsies avoided eye contact with the Italian.  
  
Before Race could challenge anyone to another poker game, Bean burst into the room. "Guess what!" she shrieked.  
  
Race clamped his hand over his ear. "Ya jus' busted me ear drum?"  
  
Bean rolled her eyes. "No, sill, I got me a job!"  
  
Race was puzzled. "Ain't ya already a newsie?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I gots meself a second job, too. I'ze woikin' at da Sun as a typesettah."  
  
Race walked over to embrace his girl. "Congrats, Bean. I'ze happy fer ya." He kissed her softly.  
  
"Denton even said dat if I do a good job, I could be a reportah in nuttin' flat."  
  
"They must be real hard up fer writahs."  
  
Bean glared at Race. "Shaddup."  
  
"I was only kiddin'. I'm sorry."  
  
"S'alright."  
  
~~~  
  
Spot chucked a bottle at the wall of the Brooklyn Lodging House. As it shattered liquid spewed out, spraying Mush and Kid Blink.  
  
"Woah, dere, Spot, calm down, she's jus' a goil." Snipeshooter commented.  
  
Spot spun around. "I didn't hear nobody ask you nuttin' ya blasted lil' pantywaist!"  
  
Mush spoke up. "Watch it, Conlon. Snipeshotter is jus' runnin' his mouth like always. Ain't nothin tah get shook up about."  
  
Spot turned around to face mush, knocking over an oil lamp in the process. "Lookee here, ya good-fer-nuttin' sissy. Don't you tell me what Ah can an' can't do, kay? If I wanna be mad about sumtin, I will be, so get yerself used tah it." Spot sunk into the couch and buried his face in his hands "Jus leave me alone!' he muttered.  
  
Just then, Nickel walked in. "Spot!" she exclaimed in her squeakily annoying voice. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
Spot looked up at her. "What do ya tink's wrong, Nick?"  
  
Nickel shrugged.  
  
Spot groaned and curled up in the corner of the couch.  
  
A light bulb turned on in Nickel's head. "Oh, is it dat Mooch goil?"  
  
Spot sighed.  
  
"I dunno how in da world she sells an papes when she's dat dim- witted," Blink whispered to Mush.  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah Jacobs wiped off one of the tables in Tibby's. It was her first day on the job and she had already seen too many people that she knew.. Every newsie in Manhattan had been in for some reason or another, except for the only one she wanted to see. Her wish was soon granted, however, as Jack waltzed in the door. Sarah was going to run up to him, until she saw that he was with a girl. She ducked behind the counter as she listened to their conversation.  
  
"I'm real worried about Spot, Mooch."  
  
"Don't be worried, Jack," she said soothingly, "Spot's a big boy, he can take care a' himself."  
  
"Yeah, but he's me best friend. I feel awful about doin' this to him."  
  
Mooch laughed. "If I know Spot, he'll find a new goil fastah dan he can sell a pape."  
  
Jack smiled. "I guess yer right, Mooch."  
  
"'Course I am," she agreed as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Sarah winced as she peeked from behind the counter. She sank down to the floor, her messy curls falling in her face. As tears began to stream down her cheeks, she was startled by a voice.  
  
"Uh, scuse me, could we get sum soivice ovah heah?"  
  
Sarah stood up. "Sure, sure, jus' gimme a sec." She lifted her head to make eye contact with the person talking to her. As her eyes locked into his, a chill ran up her spine. It was Jack.  
  
"Oh, hey dere, Sarah," Jack said, a little too friendly for seeing hsi ex-girlfriend for the first time in nearly eight months.  
  
Mooch turned towards Jack. "You know her?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Mooch, dis is Sarah, me ex-goilfriend, an' Sarah, dis here is Mooch, me best goil."  
  
Sarah smiled through clenched teeth. "Hey there, Mooch. It's nice to meet you," she said forcedly.  
  
Mooch grinned fakely. "It's nice tah meet you, too, Sarah," she lied.  
  
"So, what can I do to help you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Well, I'd like tah ordah a.." Jack started to order, but was interrupted by Mooch.  
  
"You know what, Jack? I'm not dat hungry anymore." Mooch said, glaring sideways at Sarah.  
  
"Okay den, I guess we'll jus go," Jack shrugged. "Nice seein' ya again, Sarah."  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "Nice to see you, too."  
  
Sarah wistfully watched the lovebirds waltz out the door together, arm in arm. She took a moment to mourn the death of her and Jack's relationship, then headed back to the kitchen. 


	2. Misjudgements

Bean slowly pushed open the door that read "Sun Employees Only." No sooner than she had stepped inside, a gruff voice called out to her.  
  
"Aye, who goes dere?"  
  
Bean timidly walked forward. "Uh, me name's Anna Willer. I'ze da new typesettah."  
  
"Oh, well den, welcome tah da Sun, Anna." Bean jumped, the voice was right behind her. She turned around and looked up at her new employer. He was a plump, strong looking fellow, around fifty years old. He stoked his scraggly gray beard and mustache as he eyed up his new employee. "So, Denton sent ya, did he?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Well, I guess you could be of some use tah me. C'mon I'll show ya around."  
  
Four hours later, Bean stumbled out of the print shop. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she stepped out into the street. After only a few brief instructions, she had been put to work. Luckily, Bean caught on quickly. She managed to get the first section of the paper done by herself. "Governor Catches Cold, May Affect Election Campaign" was the next day's headline. "Dey are definitely hard up fer reportahs," she observed.  
  
~~~  
  
Two streets away, an ebony haired beauty ducked into the unlit, dank alley. Her deep chestnut eyes darted back and forth, checking for any unwelcome guests. She turned around and rapped on the thick hardwood door, three times in quick succession. A few seconds later, the door slowly creaked open. A deep, sonorous voice greeted her. "Hello, Kira."  
  
~~~  
  
Spot sighed as he trudged towards Tibby's. He didn't know why he bothered going there anymore. He always ended up seeing Jack and Mooch there together, and he had to leave before he broke down. But something was telling him he needed to go that night.  
  
He had only walked two steps into the door when he was greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Spot!"  
  
Spot looked up. "Sarah?" he asked. He smiled shyly at his old friend.  
  
"What brings you all the way over to Manhattan?"  
Spot sighed. "I ain't even sure anymore."  
  
Sarah looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Spot looked at the ground. "I really don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Sarah looked at him, perplexed. "All right," she mumbled. "Well, I've gotta get back to work."  
  
Spot sank down into a booth, propping his head up with his left hand. He brushed a stray lock of golden brown hair from his face as he gazed out the window at the people bustling past. He was shaken from his daze by a startling noise.  
  
Mooch slammed the door of Tibby's shut. She stood in the middle of the dining room with her hands on her hips. "Where's Jack?" she demanded of no one in particular.  
  
Spot smiled at the object of his affection, but his stomach twisted inside as he remembered that she was looking for Jack. She did have an angry tone to her voice, however. "I hope dis means dere havin' problems," Spot mumbled to himself.  
  
Mooch's brilliant cinnamon eyes darted around the room, then locked on to Spot. She slunk towards his table, much like a lion prowls after its prey. As she glided into the cushioned seat across from him, Spot detected a subtle citron scent radiating from her. He savored every last bit of it, breathing in deep. He bit his lip as she leaned forward to adjust her skirt. The fair, delicate skin of her bosom showed itself through the sheer, lacy fabric of her blouse. Spot fidgeted, not able to take his eyes off her curvaceous figure. Her eyes stared intently at the table, as if it held the secrets of the universe. They then slowly shifted upwards to stare fiercely into Spot's eyes. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Spot, have you seen Jack?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Spot shook his head timidly. He clasped his hands together to prevent them from trembling.  
  
Mooch leaned forward and rested her hands on his. "I really need to talk to him."  
  
A shiver went up Spot's spine as he became increasingly more aware of his hands. "What about?" he asked as he swallowed hard.  
  
Mooch looked at Spot seriously. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh," he replied, not being able to look her in the face. He glanced around the room. Sarah was wiping off a table, and an elderly man, resembling Kloppman, was paying for his meal. A burly man with thick, slicked-back, black hair and a goatee, dressed in a dark, obviously expensive suit entered the diner. Nothing too interesting. Spot shifted his attention back to Mooch.  
She tucked a lock of her sleek inky black hair behind her ear. "I really love Jack." she remarked in a distracted voice. "He's just so.perfect."  
  
Spot sighed.  
  
For no clear reason, Mooch abruptly sat upright. "Um, er, Spot, I gotta go." she murmured as she stood up. She whisked out the door as a mouse being pursued by a cat.  
  
~~~  
  
Race adjusted his cap nervously as he made his way up the path to the Willer residence. Tom Willer had quite a bit of money, and he had purchased a rather large house in Manhattan for him and his daughter. Race knocked on the door quietly. He looked down at his dusty clothing and ink- stained hands and felt rather out of place in such beautiful surroundings.  
  
A moment later, Bean came to the door, wearing a cream-colored silk top and a long, flowing skirt. Her hair hung in soft curls around her shoulders. Around her neck was the heart pendant Race had given her for her eighteenth birthday. Her huge, doe-like emerald eyes twinkled. She was no longer the boisterous, mischievous newsie, wearing boys' clothing and ink smeared on the tip of her nose, but rather a beautiful, well-bred woman, possessing every charm and refinement of a princess.  
  
Bean let out a deafening squeal at the sight of Race. She stumbled down the steps of her doorway, tripped over the hem of her skirt with her bare feet, wrapped her arms around Race's neck and planted a huge, sloppy kiss on his lips.  
  
Okay, so maybe Race was wrong.  
  
~~~ A/N: A great big thanks to Steph and her infinite wisdom for cracking my writer's block, and to Mike for trying to help. Oh, and thanks, Emily, for reminding me that I am strange for getting all excited about my fan fictions!! (Just kidding! I luv u girl!) 


	3. Trouble Brewing

A/N: Some of the scenes in this story may not be in exact chronological order, although I'll try to keep them from jumping around too much. Cut scenes (i.e.: scene 1, scene 2, back to scene 1) are not necessarily happening at the same time. If you are one of those people who like to figure things out ahead of time, those points are rather important. K? Oh, yeah, one more thing, unless I state a time change, (**1 week later** etc.) the scenes are all on the same day. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kira, you must realize this is an urgent matter! No time can be wasted. We need the sweatshops up and running as usual, before all that blasted strike business happened! I'm losing money every minute!"  
  
Kira looked into the man's dark brown eyes with a brazen defiance. "Patience, Dmitri, is a virtue. Matters of the heart take time."  
  
Dmitri glared at Kira, "This is not a matter of the heart. 'Tis a matter of business." he stated in a thick Russian accent.  
  
Kira crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "If you want to make money again, you will have to wait." she replied in the faint Italian accent she had picked up from her deceased mother. She turned around and slipped towards the door. Before she could make her exit, Dmitri slid in front of her, blocking the way with his burly frame.  
  
"You will obey me, Kira, or there will be a price to pay."  
  
~~~  
  
**1 week later**  
  
Jack slipped his arm around Mooch as they watched the sunrise. They had spent most of the night sitting on the roof of the lodging house, talking. There was some kissing, too. Okay, a lot of kissing. But mostly just talking.  
  
Jack brushed his lips against Mooch's ear as he whispered. "You are amazing."  
  
Mooch smiled softly. She turned towards him. "Hey Jack, what ever happened to your parents?"  
  
Jack frowned. "Well me muddah's dead, ya see. An' me faddah, he's in da state pen."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Mooch looked at Jack sympathetically.  
  
"S'ok, really. So what about your folks?"  
  
"Well, my mother is dead, too. And my father, he's. around. But he doesn't even seem like he's my father most times. It's more like he's my employer or something."  
  
"Wow." Jack said.  
  
"Why don't we change the subject?" Mooch asked gently.  
  
Jack gave her a cheeky grin. "What do ya suppose we should change it to?" he asked as their faces grew closer and closer.  
  
"I could think of a few things." Mooch said slyly as she trailed off. She was soon enveloped in an overflow of passionate kisses from Jack. She returned them with a few of her own as the sun peeked over the horizon and lit up the sky with an array of purples, pinks, and golds.  
  
~~~  
  
On the other side of town, Bean slowly rolled out of her bed. She had been up late the night before, setting the type for the morning paper. One of the other typesetters had not shown up, so Ben had twice as much to do. She plodded into the hallway in her nightgown, and slowly drifted down the stairway and into the kitchen.  
  
Tom was already up making breakfast for the two of them. "Mornin' Anna, he said cheerfully.  
  
"Mrnmn Ddmf," she mumbled as she plunked into a hardwood chair sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Tom set a plate of eggs and sausage in front of his sleeping beauty's head. The sweet aroma of Tom's excellent cooking was enough to arouse Bean slightly.  
  
"Wow, this is really good, Daa." she trailed off into a yawn.  
  
Tom smiled. "Glad ya like it, Beanie."  
  
An hour later, Bean emerged from the house. She was wearing a long, tan, chiffon skirt, a green velvet blouse, gold hoop earrings, and brown leather cowboy boots that Jack had outgrown. She had her golden hair pulled up into a loose bun, with a few stray strands framing her round face. She looked gentle and ladylike, yet she maintained the impish gleam in her eyes.  
  
As she neared the gate of the distribution office, she caught sight of a large throng developing around the statue of Horace Greeley. Her curiosity overthrew her desire to be at the front of the newspaper line, so she made her way through the crowd to see what on earth was going on.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" a few newsies were chanting. Bean caught a glimpse of the center of the circle and realized that Spot was in the middle of it. She hoped with all her heart that he and Jack were not fighting over Mooch. Her fears were dissipated when she heard Oskar's voice.  
  
"Ya bettah move outta my way, Spotty, before I have tah soak ya."  
  
Spot glared at Oskar. "You ain't goin' nowheres unless you swear you'll nevah touch 'er again!"  
  
"I ain't swearin tah nuttin, ya bum, so move it!"  
  
Spot stuck his cane in Oskar's face. "I hope ya know what yer gettin' yerself into, heah."  
  
Oskar tried to walk past Spot. Before he could get anywhere, Spot grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the statue. Oskar grabbed at Spot's wrist and tore from him. He swung at Spot, but Spot ducked before he could hit him. Oskar charged at him, but Spot jumped out of the way. When Oskar turned around, Spot smacked with a mean uppercut to the jaw. Oskar's hand flew up to his face. Spot wasted no time in grabbing Oskar by both shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach as hard as he possible could. Oskar fell to the ground.  
  
Spot wiped the dust off of his hands as he looked down at Oskar. "If evah heah 'a you touchin' Sarah or any uddah goil, I'll make shor dat you can nevah repraduce. Not that you should be allowed to, anyways." He spit in Oskar's face and walked off as the newsies cheered.  
  
Bean quickly caught up to Spot. "What was dat about?" she asked curiously.  
  
Spot shook his head. "You know dem DeLancey bruddahs. Dey's always sleazin' on sum goil."  
  
Bean nodded knowingly. "Dey nevah give up, do dey?"  
  
Spot shook his head sadly. "Well, I bettah get back tah Brooklyn befoar Jack gets heah."  
  
Bean looked at Spot questioningly. "Why? Don't ya wanna see 'im? He is yer best friend, aftah all."  
  
Spot glared at the cobblestone he was walking on. "He was my best friend. Den he took off wit me goil."  
  
Bean took Spot by the hands and forced him to look at her. "Spot, babe, I know Jack bettah dan he knows himself, and I know dat dere's no way dat he meant tah hurt ya. He's jus' so caught up in Mooch dat he ain't t'inkin strait. She's da foist goil dat he's evah really loved. Be happy fer him, huh?"  
  
Spot didn't say anything.  
  
Bean pinched Spot's cheek lightly. "Spot, ya gotta get ovah dis goil. You ain't da Spot I'ze used tah. What happened tah da slingshotin' cane wavin' toughest newsie in all a New Yawk? I miss 'im."  
  
Spot sighed. "Mooch chewed 'im up an' spat him out. I'ze what's left of 'im." He paused for a moment. "Bean, I always swore I'd nevah let a goil get tah me. I'd always be in control. Then Mooch walked intah mah life, an' everyt'in got all flipped around."  
  
Bean realized that Spot was not in the mood to talk, and she saw Race waving frantically at her out of the corner of her eye. "Well, I guess I'll let ya get back tah Brooklyn, Spot."  
  
Spot nodded and began to head towards the Brooklyn bridge.  
  
"Beanie, baby!" Race called.  
  
Bean smiled as she strolled towards her boyfriend. "Heya, cutie," she greeted him as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
  
"Will ya two quit pouncin' on each uddah in public? It's repulsive!"  
  
Bean spun around. "Ooh, Jacky-boy used a big woid! Stop da presses!"  
  
Jack smiled. "Shut yer yap, B!"  
  
"So where's da goil?" Bean asked.  
  
"Uh, she said she had sumthin' she needed tah take care of."  
  
"Oh," Bean replied  
  
"Say, Bean," Race interjected, "Ya wanna do sumthin' tahnight?  
  
Bean looked at Race sympathetically. "I gotz tah woik."  
  
Race suddenly looked very dejected. He studied his feet carefully and kicked at the dust.  
  
Bean lifted up his chin. "Lemme go by da Sun an' I'll see if dey really need me tahnight. Kay?"  
Race nodded sadly.  
  
~~~  
  
Bean hugged her papers to her chest as she headed towards the Sun offices. She wiped her blonde hair out of her face as she tried to analyze the situation with Jack and Spot. She was ripped from her thoughts when she noticed a thin, sooty-haired figure slip into an alleyway. She decided to follow her out of curiosity.  
  
Bean peeked into the alley carefully, so as not to let on that she was following the girl. She ducked into the passageway and quickly hid behind a crate. The girl stopped momentarily, as if she sensed she was being followed. She picked up speed, weaving in and out of the boxes and crates packed in the alley. Bean tried to keep up without being seen. The girl rounded a corner. Bean ran to catch up, but when she looked, the girl was gone.  
  
Bean turned around and decided to just go to the Sun offices.  
  
~~~  
  
Kira clung on to the fire escape she was hanging off of. "That was a close one," she sighed. 


	4. An Unexpected Event

"I'm sorry, Bean, but Ah can't let ya off tahnite!" Anton shook his head. "We'ze missin' two typesettahs already, an' you'ze da fastest one. Dis fever goin' round has got ev'ryone out sick, so we can't afford tah lose ya fer a date wid yer boyfriend." He paused momentarily. "Don't take no offense, now."  
  
Bean shook her head. "None taken, Anton." she sighed and stared at the ground. "Race is gonna be so mad," she muttered to herself as she creaked open the ancient wooden door.  
  
No sooner than she had stepped out into the blazing hot sun, Bean slammed into a tall, thin figure. "Mooch!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mooch looked incredibly flustered and a bit confused. "Oh, um, hi, Bean!" she said nervously, her eyes darting this way and that.  
  
"What are ya doin' in dis part a' town?" Bean asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uhhh, ummm, nothing, really. Just wandering." she said carefully, her eyes still glancing around frantically.  
  
"Really? Jack said dat you had tah take care a' sumthin."  
  
"Umm, I did, and now I'm, uh, done, so I'm just wandering."  
  
"Oh, okay," Bean looked at Mooch skeptically. "Well, I gotta go break da bad news tah Race dat I gotz tah woik tahnite. I'll see ya latah."  
  
"Okay, Bean. Bye!" Mooch said as she rushed off.  
  
~~~  
  
"Whaddaya mean ya gotz tah woik?" Race glared at Bean with a mix of fury and agony blazing from his eyes.  
  
Bean fiddled with the small silver chain dangling around her wrist. "I'ze sorry, babe, but Ah can't help it. Duty calls."  
  
Race began to pace back and forth, kicking up the dust that had settled on the lodging house floor. "I really wanted tah spend time wid ya, B, but I guess youze too busy fer me now dat youze got a big important job now," he snapped at her with sarcasm flowing from his voice.  
  
Bean reached out and caught Race by the shoulder of his faded, shopworn vest. She drew him towards her, until the tip of his smudged nose was less than an inch away from her forehead. Race could catch a whiff of a sugary scent emanating from her golden hair.  
"Look, Race. Jus' because I gotz a job doesn't mean dat I don't wanna be wid ya. You'ze da most important t'ing in me life."  
  
Race refused to make eye contact with her. "Is that so?"  
  
Bean nodded.  
  
Race didn't say anything for a moment. "Then quit."  
  
Bean was bewildered. "Whaddaya mean? Quit what?"  
  
"Your job. If I'm da most important t'ing in yer life, den prove it. Quit yer job."  
  
Bean was irate. She grabbed Race's face by his jaw and pulled it towards hers. "Lookee here, mister. Dis job is da foist chance I got tah really make sumthin of myself. Two years ago I thot I'd nevah have an opportunity like dis. If you really loved me da way you said, you'd suppoaht me. Jus because I'ze actually doin' sumthin impoahtant, instead a' sellin papes fer da rest a' mah life, duddn't mean you gotz tah get all jealous an' crazy!"  
  
Now it was Race's turn to get angry. "Oh, so I ain't doin' nuttin impoahtant? Is dat it Bean? Well if I'm such a good-fer-nuttin, why da hell are you wid me? Huh? Why?" He grabbed Bean by her collar as he screamed in her face.  
  
Bean's expression softened. "Race, I'm sorry, I.I didn't mean it like dat."  
  
Race pointed towards the door. "I t'ink you'd bettah go."  
  
Bean looked at Race sheepishly and apologetically as she walked towards the door as if she were a prisoner on death row. Just as she was about to shut the door, Race called after her.  
  
"And oh yeah, Bean?"  
  
Bean looked back eagerly, with a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"We're t'rough."  
  
Bean's face fell as she shut the door. She barely managed to take one step before she collapsed into tears. 


	5. An Unwanted Task

Kid Blink wiped his shaggy blonde hair out of his face with his sweat- and-newsprint-stained hand. The hot summer sun beat down on him, singeing his fair skin to a bright cherry red. He slapped his dull brown cabby hat onto his head and pulled it over his eyes in an effort to keep the sun off his face. The midday sun was shining so brightly that Kid Blink could barely see two steps in front of him. As he neared the steps of the lodging house, he became aware of the vague figure of a young girl cowered down in front of the building. He squinted his one good eye in an attempt to identify her. He slowly paced towards her, until she finally came into focus.  
  
"Bean!" he called out.  
  
She looked up at him. "Hey, dere, Kid." she greeted him with a hoarse voice. She gently wiped a tearstain from her pale cheek, and took a deep breath, like she was having trouble breathing.  
  
Kid Blink's normally constant grin faded. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a friendly embrace. "What happened, B?"  
  
"I.I.I 'm not really sure," she stammered.  
  
Kid Blink pulled her closer. "Well, can I help you figure it out?"  
  
Bean stared at the ground in a stupor. "I think. I think. I think Race jus' broke up wid me," she was barely able to finish the sentence before she burst into tears.  
  
Kid Blink was shocked. "Ya gotz tah be kiddin' me!  
  
Bean shook her head. "I wish I was."  
  
Kid Blink began to stand up. "I'm gonna get tah da bottom a dis."  
  
Bean pulled on his arm. "No, don't. Please."  
  
Kid Blink sat back down. "Whatevah ya say, Bean."  
  
~~~  
  
Spot aimed his slingshot at one of the four root beer bottles lined up on the edge of the bridge. He shot and missed for the third time that day. "I jus' can't concentrate at all tahday," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Spot!"  
  
Spot turned around to see who was calling his name. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Jack. "Whaddya want, goil stealah?" Spot snarled at him.  
  
"Jus wanted tah see how me best frien' was doin'!"  
  
Spot muttered a few profanities under his breath and turned back to his marble shooting.  
  
"Whassamatter, Spot?"  
  
Spot concentrated even more intently on his aim. "Whaddya think, Jacky-boy?" Spot spat the words out as if they were poison.  
  
"Look, Spot, I'm sorry about da whole Mooch thing, but I can't help it. I'ze in love."  
  
Spot set his slingshot down and walked away from Jack slowly.  
  
"Spot!" Jack called after him.  
  
Spot swung around. "Lookee heah, Jack. I don't care what da hell yer excuse is. I don't nevah wanna see you around heah again. You oughta be glad Ah haven't soaked ya yet. So jus' get outta heah, alright?"  
  
Jack looked at Spot sadly and began to leave.  
  
~~~  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
"Kira! You have wasted enough time already! You must act now!"  
  
Kira's eyes looked straight into Dmitri's. "Dmitri, their friendship is stronger than I thought. It will take much more than a few dates to rip their friendship apart."  
  
"Then don't rip their friendship apart. Rip THEM apart!" Dmitri's face grew red as he pounded his hand on the desk.  
  
"What are you proposing that I do?"  
  
"Kill them."  
  
"What?" Kira looked shocked.  
  
"You don't have to kill both of them if you don't want to. One should do the trick."  
  
"This is a new low, Dmitri, even for you."  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Kira. And I must insist that you stop calling me Dmitri. It's disrespectful. I am your father, after all." 


	6. New Information

A Quick Word from Crutchy, my happy-ending muse:  
  
Crutchy*Muse: Don't worry, guys! It'll all be okay!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Alright, where's Race!" Mush yelled as he entered the bunkroom. His charcoal gray cabby hat was pushed down over his eyes and his face was turning bright red. The newsies in the room were rather surprised, because Mush was usually a lighthearted, happy person. He rarely, if ever, got this mad.  
  
Race stood up from the windowsill where he had been playing solitaire. "Whaddya want, Mush?" he asked.  
  
"I want tah know why da hell you broke up wid Bean! You two was meant fer each uddah!" Mush's face puffed up like a bullfrog.  
  
Race shuffled his feet as he stared at the ground intensely. It took him a moment to answer. "Not dat it's any of yer business, but Bean's really da one dat ended da relationship. She cared more about her 'cahreer' dan she did about me."  
  
Mush, seeing that there was no convincing Race at this point, shook his head glumly and turned to leave. "Fer da record Race," he said as he walked down the steps, "dis is da biggest mistake 'a yer life."  
  
~~~  
  
Spot opened the door to Tibby's so violently and rapidly that the hinge broke off of the bottom. "Move outta me way!" he muttered as he shoved an elderly man into a table. He threw himself into a booth and waved his hand in the air. "Waitah! Ah need a waitah ovah heah!" he called.  
  
Sarah tucked her hair behind her ears and waltzed over to Spot's table. "Now why should I serve a lil' street rat like you?" she joked.  
  
Spot shot Sarah a drop-dead look. "I ain't in da mood tahday, sweetheart."  
  
Sarah frowned and scooted into the seat across from Spot, setting her order pad on the table. She took his tanned, newsprint stained hand in her soft, delicate fingers. "What's wrong?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Spot shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Sarah looked at him sympathetically. "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything," she said.  
  
Over the next thirty minutes, Spot revealed his whole story. How Mooch had shown up at the Brooklyn Lodging House, lost and disheveled. How he thought she had been interested in him, yet she started dating Jack. How Jack had absolutely no concern for his feelings at all, and so on. Sarah listened intently, holding onto Spot's hands the whole time.  
  
The heart-to-heart conversation would have gone on longer, until Tibby tapped Sarah on the shoulder. "Da last time I checked, we didn't offer no counselin' soivices. Get back tah woik."  
  
Sarah gave Spot an apologetic look and went back to her job.  
  
~~~  
  
"I do not understand why you are making this so difficult, Kira. How do you know they are not onto you by now?"  
  
Kira shook her head, frustrated. "The little dolt will never catch on, and the other one is too smitten with me to notice anything. It's the perfect plan, Dmitri."  
  
"A much too complicated plan."  
  
"What is so complicated about it? I showed up at his doorstep, disarrayed and bewildered. I gained his trust. I made his best friend betray him in the worst way. Their partnership, and friendship, are deteriorating as we speak. When leaders are against each other, their people are, too. With Brooklyn and Manhattan against each other, there will be no way they can shut us down again."  
  
"It's not good enough, Kira. I want Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon to be no more."  
  
Kira looked at Dmitri disgustedly. Dmitri turned around and faced the opposite wall. "As you wish, Dmitri." Kira flung open the huge oak door and entered the alleyway, leaving the door wide open. Before Dmitri turned around again, a blonde figure scurried out the door behind her. 


	7. A Dreadful Duty

"Jack! Jack!" Bean ran towards her friend at full speed.  
  
Jack looked at Bean curiously. "Woah, what's wrong lil' sis?"  
  
Bean put her hand on Jack's arm and looked at him seriously. "I need to talk to you about Mooch. Now."  
  
"What about me?" Mooch, who had walked up right behind Bean, asked.  
  
Bean grinned nervously. "Um, I was just about tah tell him how, uh, sweet, and uh, kind you were."  
  
Mooch looked at Bean with interest, then turned to Jack. "We better head to Medda's before we're late for the show."  
  
"Right," Jack nodded.  
  
Bean watched sadly as Jack and Mooch walked away, arm in arm.  
  
~~~  
  
Race shuffled his feet as he walked down the crowded street, occasionally bumping into people. He was usually fairly alert, but that day, he was too deep in thought to notice much of anything.  
  
He couldn't believe the nerve of Bean. To skip a date just so she could work. It's not like typesetting is all that exciting. Okay, she did ask for it off, but why couldn't she just skip? He was her boyfriend, after all. Shouldn't he be the most important thing in her life? But of course, he had skipped a few dates just to hang out with his two best friends, Blink and Mush, so he didn't have much room to talk.  
  
And then there was what she said. That he wasn't making anything of himself. That was just downright rude. He couldn't believe that she would actually say something like that to him. Was it true, though? What was he doing with his life? Selling papers. Sure it was a decent living then, but what was he going to do when he was thirty? Who ever heard of a thirty year old newsie. Would he spend his life at the tracks? He sure didn't want to end up like his father, in jail for crooked betting. Maybe Bean had a point. But still.  
  
"Race!"  
  
Race looked up. Kid Blink was coming towards him, and boy, did he look mad. "What?" Race asked, immediately regretting the question.  
  
"What's up wit you an' Bean?"  
  
Race sighed. "Do ya really wanna know?"  
Kid Blink nodded.  
  
Race rolled his eyes and started to explain, as the two friends strolled down the street.  
  
~~~  
  
**later that night**  
  
Jack and Mooch stumbled into the lodging house, after spending hours out on the town.  
  
"What time is it?" Mooch asked groggily, pushing her silky black hair out of her face.  
  
Jack pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh, about one-thoity."  
  
Mooch frowned. "I'm going to have to walk all the way across town in the middle of the night."  
  
"Want me tah escort ya?"  
  
"Why don't I just sleep in Bean's bunk for tonight? I'd hate for you to be out so late when you have to sell papers in the morning."  
  
"Good idea, Mooch."  
  
Mooch grinned cunningly.  
  
~~~  
  
**3:30 AM**  
Kira slowly slipped out of her bunk and quietly tip-toed to the washroom, checking to make sure no one was awake. As she looked around, she instantly recognized Jack's cup. It was the blue one with a paper reading "Property of Jack Kelly, so paws off!" attached to it.  
  
She lifted his razor out and crept back into the bunkroom, still checking for any insomniacs lurking about. She reached Jack's bunk with ease. She positioned the razor to his throat as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She paused for a moment, working up the courage to go through with what she knew she had to do. Finally, squinting her eyes, she touched his throat with the razor.  
  
~~~  
  
Cliffie! Don't worry, I'll update ASAP. And I promise, by the time this story is over, you'll be happy with the results. I s-w-e-a-r!! 


	8. Chicken Out

A bead of sweat dripped down Kira's forehead as she pressed the blade to Jack's neck. Just as she was about to make the last, lethal cut, Jack stirred. He mumbled something about Kloppman and selling papers and turned over, facing away from Kira. That was it. She couldn't do it. Kira bolted out of the bunkroom, throwing Jack's razor on the floor. Who cared if she woke anyone up now? All she wanted to do was get out of there.  
  
~~~  
  
**8:00 AM**  
  
"Jack!" Bean called after her friend who was walking the opposite way.  
  
Jack turned around and headed towards Bean. "Hey, B," he greeted her. "Now, what is it that ya wanted tah talk tah me about yestahday."  
  
Bean quickly glanced around to make sure Mooch wasn't lurking somewhere. "Okay, Jack, well, yestahday, on me way back from woik, I walked past dis alley. An' I saw dis goil dat looked like Mooch duckin' intah dis door. Well, I decided tah follow 'er an see what was up. Soz I sneak in dis door, an' dere's dis place, like an office er somethin, an by dis time I knew it was Mooch. So Mooch is dere talkin' tah dis guy, Dahmitri, I t'ink she called 'im. An' he calls 'er Kira. An' she tells 'im all about her plan tah split up you an Spot, so dat dey can open up da sweatshops witout anuddah strike. Dat's da only reason she's datin' ya, Jack. She wants you an' Spot tah split up." Bean took a deep breath.  
  
Jack didn't say anything for a full minute. "Well, Bean, I guess I see where we stand," Jack looked at the ground, then back up at Bean. "I dunno why you'd make somethin' like dis up. I guess you ain't as good of a friend as I thot ya were. Look, I love Mooch, an' she loves me. Fer real. An' there ain't nothin' you can do about it. So if you were a good friend, you'd stop dis nonsense an' suppoaht me."  
  
Bean sighed. She should have expected this reaction. "I guess you're right Jack." she said as she stared a hole in the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Mooch smoothed down her silky skirt as she crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. As she walked along the docks, a few of the Brooklyn newsies tried to hit on her.  
  
"Goin' somewhere, Moochy-baby?" a tall one with black curly hair and an arrogant smile asked her.  
  
"Where ya been all me life, kid?" another one asked.  
  
Mooch just ignored them as she continued on her quest for Spot.  
  
When she finally found him, she called out a friendly greeting. "Aye, Spot! How's life treating you?"  
  
Spot glared at her. "Horrible, thanks tah you an' Jack."  
  
Mooch looked regretful. "I know. I am so sorry about that whole thing. I feel awful about ruining your friendship with Jack. How are the newsies of New York going to survive when the partnership between their leaders is broken?"  
  
Spot shook his head. "Ya got it all wrong, Mooch. Yeah, me an' Jack are fightin, but when push comes tah shove, we're dere fer eachuddah. If da newsies need us, we can woik tahgeddah."  
  
Mooch's brain spun into overtime. Her plan hadn't worked. Ah, but wait, she had an idea. "Look, Spot, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Mooch moved closer and put her hand on Spot's forearm. One of her fingers stroked the silky golden hairs that covered his tan skin. "I'm leaving Jack."  
  
Spot was taken aback. "What!? Whaddya mean!?"  
  
"I realized that I love someone else."  
  
"Who?" Spot asked curiously.  
  
"You." Mooch said. Before Spot could respond, Mooch leaned in and planted her lips on his.  
  
Spot stiffened from the utter shock of the situation. After a brief moment, he relaxed, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Mooch's slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Spot was in ecstasy. He had wanted this so much, for so long. It was perfect. 


	9. Reproach

Sarah sighed as she removed her blue canvas apron and hung it on the hook by the back door of Tibby's. She was glad her shift was over. As she whisked out the front door, she was greeted by a smiling, nearly giddy, Spot.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked him.  
  
Spot let out a girlish giggle that was downright scary. He leaned in, and in a squeaky half-whisper, he told her. "She kissed me!"  
  
Sarah looked at him, surprised. "Really?" she asked with interest.  
  
Spot nodded vigorously. "Yep. Repeatedly."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Don't tell Jack, tho. She wants tah break da news tah him herself."  
  
"What news? That she cheated on him?"  
  
"No. Dat she's leavin' 'im. Fer me. She don't love 'im no more. She loves me." Spot pointed to his chest proudly. "Well, I'm off tah tell da woild!" he said before he scampered off.  
  
Sarah was happy for Spot. She really was. He finally got what he wanted. So why did she feel like someone had taken all the wind out of her sails?  
  
~~~  
  
Race wandered the streets of Manhattan aimlessly. He had been in the middle of a heated poker game with Specs and Mush, but he just got up in the middle of it and left, leaving all his money on the floor where they had been playing. He just couldn't concentrate on anything that day. Something was bothering him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Maybe Kid Blink and Mush were right. Whenever his too best friends actually agreed on something, they were always right. He shouldn't have broke up with Bean. But what could he do about it now? She had no doubt moved onto someone else by now. Bean never had problems with boys. Although she wasn't alarmingly pretty, her personality made her absolutely irresistible. She was so innocent, but not naïve. She was could be very feminine at times, but insisted on wearing boy's clothes and could belch with the best of them. Race thought about himself for a moment. He was fairly attractive, he thought, but there were so many other newsies that were better looking. He spent all his time at the tracks, and he smoked cigars, which made his breath smell horrible. What had Bean ever seen in him? Race sighed as he sat down on a bench. This was so confusing.  
  
~~~  
  
Bean's long golden hair swished back and forth as she walked home from work. She slowed down as she approached the alley where she saw Mooch. As she passed the alley, Bean saw Mooch slip through the door into Dmitri's office. or whatever that room was.  
  
Bean wasted no time in sneaking to the door. She slowly creaked the door open, peeking to see if anyone besides Mooch was in the room. Mooch stood silently alone by the large oak desk, and appeared to be deep in thought. Bean opened the door just enough to slip through, Se scurried across the room, closing the door a little too loudly, for it made Mooch start. Mooch quickly peered around the room, looking for any intruders. She saw no one. Bean had ducked behind a large cedar cabinet jus in time. The two waited in silence for Dmitri.  
  
~~~  
  
"You mean you didn't kill him?"  
  
Kira shook her head. "He woke up just as I was about to," she fibbed.  
  
Dmitri's face began to turn red. "Why didn't you just finish him off then?"  
  
Kira frowned. "I'm not like you, Dmitri, I do have a slight conscience."  
  
Dmitri slammed his leathery, rough hand on the desk. "Kira. I will not tell you this again. I want them DEAD!"  
  
Kira looked at Dmitri coolly. "Whatever you say, Dmitri." She turned to leave.  
  
"One more thing before you go, Kira."  
  
Kira turned around and looked at him.  
  
"If one of them is not dead by the end of the week, you will be."  
  
Kira looked at him, skeptically, then left.  
  
Dmitri stood for a moment, seemingly thinking about something, then sat down at his desk and began to write.  
  
Bean sighed as she leaned up against the wall. She wasn't going to get out easily this time. She may be stuck here for a while. She surveyed the room, looking for a possible way to get out the door. She noticed a small window near the ceiling. She figured that she could climb up there without being noticed, because the cabinet reached all the way to the ceiling. The brick wall of the room would provide great footing for climbing. In the small space that she had, she got a running start of about a foot and a half, and mounted the wall. She opened the window, much like the one that the newsies pushed "The Newsies Banner" through during the strike. She slipped out of the window, just as Dmitri looked up to see what was making all the noise.  
  
"Hey, get back here!" he cried out the window as Bean took off running. Dmitri quickly ran out into the alley, then to the street to try to catch up to the intruder, but by the time he got out there, Bean was long gone. 


	10. Change of Heart

"OHMYGOD JACK!!!!!!!!!" Bean screamed as she spurted towards Jack. The wind blew her golden blonde hair in her face and her arms flailed about, not unlike an octopus, but with less appendages.  
  
Jack looked at her with worry. He was still miffed at her for lying about Mooch, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned about her. "Whatsa matta, Bean?" he asked.  
  
Bean grabbed Jack by the arms. "Mooch.. wants. Mooch. wants.. tah.tah.tah. ah, I can't say it. It's too horrible."  
  
"What, what does Mooch want?" Jack asked her, more worried than before.  
  
Just then, Bean caught sight of the deep cut on Jack's neck. She took her right hand off of his arm and gently touched it. "What, what happened tah ya Jack?" she asked.  
  
A puzzled look fell over Jack's face. "I ain't shor, it wasn't dere yestahday, it jus kinda showed up." He shook his head. "Weird. da razor, an Mooch, an." he mumbled.  
  
Bean looked scared. "What about da razor an' Mooch?"  
  
"Aww, it's nothin, it's jus', dis mornin', I found mah razor on da floor, an Mooch, was gone. She was gonna spend da night in yer bunk cuz we came back so late, an in da mornin, she wasn't dere no more."  
  
"J.J.Jack." Bean stuttered. "Dere's somethin' I need tah tell ya."  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah tugged on the long sleeves of her dress. The dark color seemed to absorb the rays of the hot August sun. What had she been thinking when she got dressed that morning? But her outfit dilemma was pushed aside when she saw Jack leaned against the wall of a building, apparently troubled with something. Sarah decided he must have heard about Mooch and Spot. She rushed up to him.  
  
"Jack, Jack, I'm so sorry!" she cried.  
  
Jack looked at her curiously. "What are ya sorry about?" he asked.  
  
Sarah was slightly confused. "Mooch and Spot. Isn't that what you're upset about?"  
  
Jack looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "What about Mooch an' Spot?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Sarah clapped her hand over her mouth. Spot had told her not to say anything. "Uh, oh." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
~~~  
  
Race shifted the things on his bedside table around aimlessly. He moved his cigar cup to his right, but then realized that it just made it closer to Snipeshooter, which would make it all the more likely that his cigars would not be there the next morning. As he moved it back to its original position, it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.  
  
"Great," he mumbled as he kneeled down to pick up the contents. He threw his cigars and spare change back into the cup. "Hmm, what's this?" he wondered as he picked up a small slip of paper from the floor.  
  
Race-  
Meet me at Tibby's at four o' clock tomorrow. I haven't seen you in almost a week! I love you.  
-Bean  
  
Race had almost forgotten about his stash of notes from Bean that he kept in his cigar cup. He pulled out the rest of the notes and read them one by one. Sweet notes, cute notes, hurried notes about meeting somewhere to talk, notes for no reason at all. Race wiped a tear from his cheek. He knew what he had to do.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack ran towards Brooklyn at full speed. There was no way he was going to let Spot come between him and his girl and get away with it. As he closed in on the bridge, he saw Spot standing on the edge, balancing on the railway, having a good old time. He spied another figure watching Spot and saying something to him, but he couldn't tell who it was. "Great, witnesses." he muttered to himself. Oh, well. Let whoever it was watch the leader of the Brooklyn newsies get pummeled to a pulp, he didn't care anymore.  
  
"Spot! Spot!" Jack yelled, trying to get his attention. But suddenly, Jack's face went pale and his eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!!" he screamed. 


	11. Rescue

Mooch walked towards the Brooklyn docks determinedly. She was tired of Dmitri pestering her, so she decided to finish it once and for all. She saw Spot sitting on a crate and waved at him. "Can we talk?" she asked. The sky turned purple as the sun began to set.  
  
"Whatevah ya want, babe!" he called back. He hopped down from the crate he had been sitting on and rushed over. He slipped his arm around her waist, and greeted her with a quick kiss.  
  
Mooch smiled weakly. "Why don't we walk down by the bridge. The sunset is so pretty there."  
  
Spot nodded in agreement and the two set off. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Spot finally spoke. "So, are we, uh, tahgetha now?"  
  
Mooch looked at Spot uneasily. "Why don't we just take it one day at a time?"  
  
Spot nodded and the subject was closed. As the couple walked along the bridge, Spot broke away and mounted himself on the guardrail, swinging from bar to bar like a monkey. "Check dis out!" he bragged as he flipped around with ease.  
  
"Hey, can you stop for a second?" Mooch asked.  
  
Spot steadied himself, still standing on the guardrail. "Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Spot, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and."  
  
"And, what?"  
  
"And I've decided that. that you're just to much trouble to have around, Spot."  
  
"Wh-wha.."  
  
And with that, Mooch reached up and grabbed Spot by the shoulders, and pushed him towards the water below. Spot grabbed at the edge of the bridge and caught himself, though he was hanging onto the corner, and was losing his grip fast.  
  
"Spot!" Jack ran up and pushed Mooch to the ground. "Spot!" Jack saw that his friend was still hanging on to the bridge. "Grab my hand, Spot!"  
  
Spot reached for Jack's hand, but couldn't quite grab it, and his hand fell. He was only hanging by one hand now, and could fall at any minute. "I can't do it, Jack! I can't reach! I'm gonna fall!"  
  
"Just grab my hand, Spot! It's gonna be alright!"  
  
"I'ze too young tah die! I can't fall! I jus' can't!"  
  
"Just grab my damn hand!"  
  
By this time, Mooch had stood up and was grabbing at Jack, trying to keep him from saving Spot. Her efforts were cut short, however, by Bean, who had miraculously shown up behind her. Bean grabbed Mooch by the arm and spun her around, delivering a firm punch in the jaw. Mooch fought back with a few punches of her own, and the two girls dissolved into an all-out cat-fight.  
  
Jack was easily distracted by this. "Ooh, chick fight!" he marveled.  
  
"Uh, Jacky-boy, can we focus here?" Spot called out.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Spot!" Jack apologized. He reached his hand down, but it was too late. Spot's remaining hand slipped off the edge and he plummeted down, landing on a support.  
  
"Holy shit! Spot!" Jack screamed.  
  
Bean had had enough of the fighting. She kneed Mooch in the stomach and pushed her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. She quickly ran over to join Jack. "Oh my goodness," she breathed  
  
"I'm goin down dere." Jack decided. He flipped himself over the guardrail and climbed down towards the unconscious Spot.  
  
"He's still breathin!" Jack yelled when he reached him.  
  
Bean let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Jack flipped Spot's small stature over his shoulder and climbed back up with ease. When he was safely back on the bridge he laid him down on the ground, Bean said, "I tink we should take dem tah da hospital." She motioned towards Mooch, who was still lying a few feet away. "Both of 'em."  
  
Jack looked at Bean, surprised. "Why would we take her tah da hospital, she tried tah kill me an' Spot!"  
  
"Because if we take her dere, dey won't let 'er out till she's healed, an by dat time, we can get da police in on it."  
  
Jack nodded. He bent down to pick up Spot, and started to head back to Manhattan.  
  
"Wait a sec, Jack."  
Jack turned around. "What?"  
  
Bean pointed at Mooch. "You expect me tah carry her? I'm glad ya t'nk I'm so strong."  
  
Jack chuckled and put Spot over Bean's shoulder. Although Spot was small, Bean still had to struggle a little bit to keep him on her shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
"What are the patients' names?" the old, haggard nurse asked, obviously bored out of her skull.  
  
Bean looked at Jack. "What's Spot's foist name?" she whispered.  
  
Jack looked uneasy. "I promised I wouldn't say nuttin."  
  
Bean gave Jack a warning look. "Jack."  
  
"Okay, okay, it's, uh, well.Herman."  
  
Bean suppressed a snicker. "Herman?"  
  
Jack nodded sadly. "See why he goes by Spot?"  
  
Bean turned to the nurse. "Okay, da boy's Herman Conlon, and da goil, 'er name is Kira.Kira. well, I ain't shor of her last name."  
  
The nurse nodded, writing it down.  
  
"May we see 'em?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes," the nurse replied, "but only one at a time."  
  
Jack and Bean decided to wait until Spot was conscious to visit him.  
  
"What are we going tah do about Mooch?" Bean asked as they sat in the waiting room.  
  
"I dunno, B, should we call da police? But what do dey care about a couple a 'street rats' like us?"  
  
Bean thought for a moment. "Denton." she decided. "He'll help us fer sure." Bean stood up. "I'm gonna find 'im." 


	12. Everything's All Right

A few minutes after Bean left, Sarah rushed in. "Where's Spot?" she asked frantically. "Bean just told me that he's hurt."  
  
Jack stood up. "Sarah, calm down, alright? He'll be fine. He jus' had himself a lil' fall."  
  
Sarah looked at Jack, the boy, well, man, she'd loved for so long. She expected herself to be lost in his eyes and comforted, but for some reason, it just made her feel worse. "C.can I see him?" she stuttered.  
  
Jack nodded and walked her down the hall towards his room. When they got to the door, Sarah paused, waiting for Jack to go in first. "I can't go in," he told her, "one at a time."  
  
Sarah looked at him sadly and slowly pushed the door open. She saw Spot lying on the bed, lifeless. "S..s..Spot?" There was no answer. "Spot, come on, you have to wake up!" Sarah lightly touched the bandage on his head wound. "You have to pull through. I hate seeing you so helpless like this. Mooch did this to you. All you did was love her, and she tried to kill you." Sarah gently stroked his brown hair. "Geez, if you loved me like that, I don't know how I'd be able to just go and push you off a bridge." Sarah thought about that for a moment, and then she realized it. She loved Spot. "Spot, there's something I've got to tell you. I love you." Sarah put her hand in his palm and squeezed. She jumped nearly ten feet in the air when it squeezed back.  
  
"Sarah, is dat you?" Spot asked drowsily as he came to.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," she replied, smiling softly at him.  
  
"Did ya mean what ya jus said?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Sarah grinned as she leaned down to kiss Spot on the cheek.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair, bored out of his britches. (Not literally, calm down Jack fans) Just as he was about to fall asleep, Bean came bursting in the room, with Denton and a few cops right behind her. "We got 'im, Jack, we got 'im!"  
  
Jack was puzzled. "Got who, Bean?"  
  
"Dmitri!" Bean moved to one side to show Dmitri being led in by the cops. "Turns out he's already got a warrant out fer his arrest fer fraud an' junk, and he confessed tah da moider conspiracy wit' you an' Spot, an' he turned Mooch in, too! Dey's comin' tah get 'er as soon as she's conscious!"  
  
Jack smiled and gave Bean a hug.  
  
~~~  
  
**Three Days Later**  
  
"Extry, extry! Young goil attacks two newsies! Possibly a link to sweatshop frauds!" Kid Blink called out as he waved his papers in the air. Immediately, four people came up to him and bought papers, delighted to find that the headline was completely true.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, Race, dis heah is one a da best unimproved headlines I've had in a long while! At dis rate, I'll sell out by ten!"  
  
Race grinned. "If you were as good a seller as me, you'd be out by nine-thoity!"  
  
Kid Blink nodded knowingly. "If I were you, I'd read one a dem papes bafore ya go an' sell out." he said as he walked away, "especially da by- lines."  
  
Race looked at him quizzically, and sat down on a bench to read one of the papers. The byline of the top story caught his eye. Anna Willer. "Bean!" he marveled to himself.  
  
"Dat's me name, don't wear it out!" Bean said from behind him.  
  
Race jumped up and turned to face her. "Hey, dere, congrats on da article!"  
  
Bean smiled shyly at him. "Uh, t'anks." she mumbled.  
  
Race looked around nervously, not sure if he should say what he was thinking. Well, it was now or never. "Uh, Bean, can I talk tah ya fer a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Bean, I am so sorry fer what I said tah ya a few weeks ago. It was way outta line."  
  
"Race, I should be da one apologizin' heah. All da stuff I said about you not doin' nuttin impoahtant, it wasn't right. I was jus' upset."  
  
Race grabbed Bean by the shoulders. "Listen tah me, Bean. I shoulda nevah made you choose batween me and yer job. Me an yer future. You were right. I was jus' afraid dat you were gonna be all successful, and you'd leave me behind. I don't wanna be left behind, Bean. You mean too much to me. I love you. You know dat. An' ya know what I realized dese past few weeks, Bean?"  
  
Bean shook her head. "What?"  
  
"Dat I can't live witout ya. My life has been a livin' hell witout you, B. I can't take it anymore. An' I know we're young, an' I don't got a ring or nuttin, but, uh, Bean."  
  
Bean grinned wildly as Race bent down on one knee. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Will ya marry me?"  
  
Bean couldn't speak. She just nodded her head up and down maniacally.  
  
Race smiled as he stood and kissed her. "I jus' wish I had some sorta ring substitute. Somethin' witty an' clever.an' dat would make a real good story some day, if someone decided tah write about us." Race dug through his pockets, and discovered a small piece of string. "I guess dis'll have tah do." he said as he tied the string around Bean's finger. He slipped his arm around her waist as they walked down the street, knowing that neither of them would ever walk away again.  
  
~~~  
  
Stay tuned for the epilogue leading into the sequel. Or I guess it would be a threequel, wouldn't it. Well, it's going to be a trilogy either way. I think the next one is going to go back to my original fluff again. Or it may be even more suspense-ish-full. We'll see! 


	13. Epilouge: An Old Friend Emerges

Jack sighed loudly as he laid on his bunk in the lodging house.  
  
"Hey, Jack, what's wrong?" Bean asked from the bunk below him. She had been hanging around the lodging house nonstop over the past few days, soaking up all her memories of when she was still a kid, free to do as she pleased, when she pleased.  
  
"Aw, nuttin, jus t'inkin about Mooch."  
  
Bean peeked up over the edge of the bed. "What?" she asked, surprised. "I thought you were over her! She did try tah kill ya, after all."  
  
"I know, I know," Jack nodded, "I'm jus tryna figure out how she could say all dat stuff tah me, an den try an' kill me. It jus' don't make no sense."  
  
"She's a woman, she ain't supposed tah make sense, Jack."  
  
Jack looked up to see who was talking to him. It was Kid Blink.  
  
"I take offense tah dat, yanno!" Bean teased him.  
  
Kid Blink looked down at her. "What are you gonna do about it?" he replied, jokingly.  
  
At that moment, Race walked into the bunkroom. Seeing Bean, he sauntered over and gave her a quick, but sweet, kiss.  
  
Kid Blink smiled at the happy couple. "An' who'da thot dat lil' Race would be da foist one tah tie da knot!" he jeered as he poked Race in the side.  
  
Race shot Kid Blink a look. "Shut it, Blink, before I take out yer udder eye."  
  
Kid Blink stepped back. "Woah dere, Race, calm down!" he said as he put up his hands to shield himself.  
  
Neither of the two noticed that Bean and Jack were ignoring their conversation and carrying on their own.  
  
"Well, eithah way, Jack, she's in jail now, so dere ain't much you can do about it. Ya gotz tah find yerself anuddah goil."  
  
"I guess yer right, B."  
  
~~~  
  
**midnight**  
  
Sarah slowly crept through her door, trying not to wake her parents up. "Bye, Spot!" she whispered before she gave him a quick goodbye kiss. She had been out with him since eleven o'clock that morning. She prowled towards her bed, not making a sound. She was about two feet away when she kicked Les's sword across the room. Her mother sat straight up.  
  
"What was that?" she mumbled as she looked around the room. She saw David, Les, and Sarah all snug in their beds, so she curled up and went back to sleep.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes. "Whew, that was a close one," she sighed softly.  
  
~~~  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Ted Richards wandered the streets of Manhattan, savoring his last few days of summer break. He was about to begin his last year of school, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He was just about to head back to his home in Midtown, when he noticed a familiar-looking girl talking to a few street rats.  
  
"Sammy!" he called out. "Samantha!" The girl didn't respond. He stepped towards her, trying to make it look like he wasn't staring. As he got closer, he realized that it was Samantha. Maybe she hadn't heard him. "Samantha Nicole Parker!" he called out.  
  
Bean looked around, startled. No one had called her that in a long time.  
  
~~~  
  
Hugz & kissies to my two most loyalest readers/reviewers: Petals and Snipah Higgins ::hands them pictures of their favorite newsies in popsicle- stick frames:: Thank you so much!! I love you!! :P I hope you like the upcoming conclusion to my trilogy, tentatively titled "Two Worlds" It's going to be quite different from my first two. (Just a word of warning: Bean and Race are probably going to fight again) (But I'll try not to put you all through another torturous break-up!) 


End file.
